Un potionniste doué
by Lili76
Summary: Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, Neville Longdubas est connu par tous pour être une réelle calamité en potions. Personne n'ignore à quel point il craint leur professeur de potions, c'est même une source de plaisanterie pour tous ses camarades. Et si... les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples finalement ? OS COMPLET


**Défis de la Gazette des bonbons au citron :**

**\- Et si : Et si Neville Longdubas était doué en potions**

**\- Prompt of the day : queue**

**\- Challenge quotidien des maisons : Gryffondor - floconneux**

**\- Défi fou : Personnage - Neville Longdubas**

**\- Collectionnez vos POP : Oliver Queen - sa richesse : écrire sur une famille de sang-purs**

**\- Défi des belles paroles : ****Les gens sont comme les livres... Les uns trompent par leur couverture, les autres surprennent par leur contenu**

* * *

Depuis que la porte des cachots avait claqué avec violence à l'entrée du professeur de potions, la salle de classe était totalement silencieuse.

Severus Rogue allait et venait, visiblement mécontent - comme souvent lorsqu'il avait cours avec les Gryffondor et les Serpentard.

Il donna les instructions pour la potion du jour, et les élèves commencèrent à aller et venir pour récupérer leurs ingrédients. Même malgré les déplacements, il n'y eut pas le moindre chuchotement. Compte tenu de l'humeur du professeur, personne ne se serait aventuré à le défier après tout.

Peu à peu, le son des chaudrons bouillonnants s'éleva. Chacun était concentré sur sa potion en cours, hachant, coupant et réduisant en poudre les ingrédients.

Neville Longdubas était connu pour être une calamité en potion. Il n'y avait pas un cours où son chaudron n'explosait pas, à son grand désespoir.

Le problème principal du jeune homme n'était pas la potion en elle même. C'était le professeur.

Depuis qu'il l'avait vu la première fois, il avait développé une peur panique de l'homme en noir, brusque et désagréable. Entendre prononcer le nom du maître des potions provoquait une torsion de son estomac.

Le croiser dans les couloirs suffisait à lui donner des palpitations. Savoir qu'il allait en cours avec lui le rendait malade, transpirant et nauséeux.

Il était en train de couper une queue de rat en fines lamelles lorsque Severus Rogue claqua avec violence le livre qu'il tenait sur la table près de lui. Neville glapit et sursauta, échappant le reste de la queue dans son chaudron.

Sa préparation commença à siffler, et le mélange devint presque floconneux, prenant une teinte jaunâtre bien loin du bleu brillant attendu. Neville s'écarta alors que Rogue vidait le chaudron d'un coup de baguette agacé.

\- Longdubas. Retenue ce soir. Vous referez cette potion jusqu'à ce que vous soyez capable de réaliser autre chose que ce dont vous nous gratifiez habituellement.

Neville blêmit à l'idée de se retrouver en retenue avec son cauchemar personnel. Il se laissa tomber sur son siège, pâle et tremblant, essayant de se convaincre que tout se passerait bien.

Après tout, il était un Gryffondor, appartenant à la maison du courage.

Tous ses camarades connaissaient la presque phobie de Neville pour leur professeur de potions. Aussi, personne ne lui fit la moindre réflexion sur la retenue cauchemardesque qui s'annonçait. Tout au plus, Harry lui donna une tape d'encouragement dans le dos au moment où il quittait leur salle commune.

Il essaya de ne pas penser à ce qui l'attendait, préférant se concentrer sur la potion qu'il aurait à préparer. Si son professeur le laissait en paix, il avait une chance de pouvoir montrer ce dont il était capable. Ce dont il était réellement capable.

Neville venait d'une famille sang-pur respectable. Sa grand-mère siégeait au Magenmagot, et il serait amené à lui succéder un jour ou l'autre. Le jeune homme n'était pas orphelin, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais connu ses parents. Leur vraie personnalité. Parce que Franck et Alice étaient vivants dans leur chambre à Sainte-Mangouste. Vivants, mais prisonniers de leurs esprits.

Toute son enfance, il avait été scruté par sa famille, puisqu'il était le dernier héritier Longdubas.

Le petit garçon gauche et maladroit n'avait jamais montré de compétences magiques, jamais de phénomènes de magie instinctives aussi sa famille éloignée avait suspecté qu'il ne soit un cracmol. Augusta avait été une bonne tutrice mais elle manquait de patience ou de tendresse. Elle était la matriarche de leur famille et devait assurer le rôle de chef de famille.

Aussi, elle se montrait sévère avec son petit-fils.

Neville n'avait jamais été malheureux bien entendu. Il adorait sa grand-mère même s'il la craignait parfois. Et il se serait jeté de la tour d'astronomie plutôt que de décevoir la vieille dame.

Avant d'entrer à Poudlard, il avait souvent surpris le regard pensif de sa grand-mère sur lui, alors le petit garçon s'était servi des livres qu'il avait trouvé dans les affaires de ses parents pour étudier avec un peu d'avance.

Il avait trouvé le livre de botanique de sa mère et le livre de potions de son père.

En entrant à Poudlard, il avait très vite brillé en botanique, une fois sa timidité première vaincue. Mais… en potion, les choses n'étaient pas aussi simples.

Il avait bien trop peur de Rogue pour être capable de mettre en application les connaissances qu'il avait. Il savait parfaitement brasser une potion - il avait déjà eu l'occasion d'expérimenter pendant les vacances scolaires - et il s'était découvert un don inné.

Simplement… Il était totalement incapable de mettre en application ce qu'il savait face au maître des potions acariâtre.

La retenue de Neville se passa étonnement bien. Rogue était occupé à corriger des copies et ne faisait pas attention à lui. Comme il était silencieux, Neville réussit à occulter la présence de l'homme et il réussit à se détendre suffisamment pour rendre une potion parfaite en un temps record.

En voyant le résultat, Severus Rogue avait levé un sourcil surpris, et avait contemplé un long moment son élève avant de lui grogner de retourner dans son dortoir.

Au moment de passer la porte, Neville avant entendu les marmonnements de son professeur.

**\- Les gens sont comme les livres... Les uns trompent par leur couverture, les autres surprennent par leur contenu...**

Par la suite, Neville continuait de travailler pendant les vacances, et malheureusement, il réussissait toujours à faire fondre ses chaudrons ou exploser ses préparations dès lors que Severus Rogue était près de lui. Par chance, le professeur ne lui donna plus jamais de retenue, se contentant de pincer les lèvres et de secouer la tête d'un air mécontent.

Lorsque Harry avoua qu'il faisait des cauchemars incessants à cause de Voldemort, Neville fronça les sourcils.

Harry Potter était son ami, et Neville lui devait beaucoup. Jamais Harry ne s'était moqué de lui lorsqu'il avait des difficultés, et le brun aux yeux verts était toujours le premier à prendre sa défense ou à l'aider. Harry n'attendait jamais rien en retour, et ne demandait jamais rien.

Ainsi, Neville prit la décision d'agir pour une fois.

Il n'avait pas la puissance de Harry ou sa vaillance, mais s'il pouvait lui offrir un léger avantage… peut être que ça suffirait à sauver le jeune homme.

Il s'enferma dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, le lieu parfait pour brasser une potion clandestinement du propre aveu d'Hermione. Personne ne s'y rendait habituellement et il aurait la tranquillité nécessaire pour ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Il se mit au travail, et durant près de six mois, il travailla sur son projet, s'appliquant comme jamais. Finalement, il mit la potion en flacons.

Neville venait d'obtenir trois flacons de Felix Felicis, d'une qualité parfaite. Lui, un élève de Poudlard, connu pour être une calamité en cours de potions, venait de réaliser la potion la plus complexe qui soit.

Neville avait caché le Felix Felicis, soigneusement. Il l'offrirait à Harry à chaque fois qu'il en aurait besoin. A chaque fois que ça pourrait faire la différence pour son ami.

Personne ne pourrait se douter que Harry puisse avoir cet avantage, puisque personne dans son entourage n'était suffisamment compétent pour brasser cette potion.

Lorsque Harry fit irruption dans la salle commune des rouges et or, paniqué, Neville fut le premier à venir vers lui. Ron avait accompagné Hermione à la bibliothèque et ils n'étaient pas encore revenus.

D'une voix hachée, Harry lui avoua qu'il venait avoir une vision de Voldemort et que son parrain était son prisonnier.

Neville n'ignorait pas à quel point Harry tenait à Sirius Black. Et il savait que le jeune homme n'écouterait aucun conseil : il ferait le nécessaire pour l'aider, quoi qui lui en coûte.

Aussitôt, le jeune homme partit à toute vitesse dans le dortoir, et se jeta sur sa malle. Un flacon de Felix Felicis en main, il rejoignit Harry et le lui donna en toute discrétion, avec un clin d'œil.

Comme Harry fronçait les sourcils, il lui expliqua ce que c'était. De la chance liquide. Avec ça, ce qu'il entreprendrait serait couronné de succès, et il aurait toutes les chances de son côté pour tirer Sirius du mauvais pas dans lequel il s'était mis.

Avec un rire ravi, Harry l'avait enlacé. En peu de temps, le jeune homme avait mis en place un plan de sauvetage - un peu désespéré - pour sauver son parrain. Mais avant même d'avoir l'occasion de partir pour le Ministère, la chance avait frappé : Sirius avait appelé au moyen du miroir à double sens.

Neville soupira de soulagement en se rendant compte que Harry n'allait pas se jeter dans la gueule du loup, et ce… un peu grâce à lui. Grâce à ses compétences en potions.

Pour autant, Neville ne révélerait pas à quel point il avait progressé seul dans son coin. Il resterait la calamité de la classe de potion, le cauchemar personnel de Rogue - autant que Rogue était son propre cauchemar.


End file.
